


Breakable

by Samuraiter



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuraiter/pseuds/Samuraiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto does not scare easily, but one thing keeps her up at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metonymy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metonymy/gifts).



Night. Another holiday come and gone. No monsters to disrupt it, as they had all almost hoped to happen, but there had been no monsters in Tokyo for the past year. Life had settled down enough for Mamoru to host all of the Sailor Senshi – minus the Outers, absent due to their duties – at his apartment for a Halloween party. All the fixings had been prepared: Candy (mostly for Usagi), sleeping bags, a handful of B-movies for the DVD player, and a flashlight to pass from person to person for scary stories. It had all been by the book, good time to be spent in the company of good friends.

And yet Makoto lay awake, staring up at the ceiling. She thought back to all of the stories that had been told, and the same idea popped up in her head again and again: _My powers could handle that_. And a chill underlay that idea: _What if I didn't have my powers, though?_ And that had started her recalling all of the times that her powers had saved her life. If a normal person had been hurled into the side of a building hard enough to crack the stone, they could have shattered every bone in their body, but not her. She simply got up, perhaps wobbling a little on her feet, and returned to the fight.

That made her think of how long it had been since she had felt anything resembling real pain. If she got a cut or a bruise, she healed so quickly that she barely gave it a thought, and it took so much to _give_ her a cut or a bruise that she suspected what could hurt her could easily kill a person who did not have her abilities. For the first time, perhaps, she thought of how terrifying those monster attacks could be for everyday people, and of how much danger must have really been facing them. _That's why we protect them, right?_ And if the Sailor Senshi could not be there to protect them?

Makoto lay awake long into the night deciding whether or not to ask the others – after the party, to be certain – if any of them felt the same way about it all.

**END**.


End file.
